


Girl on Fire

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Series: Several General Danvers AUs in Tiny Hors D'oeuvre Form [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Hollywood AU - stuntwoman Kara, stunt coordinator Alex, director Astra, movie star Lena.  I threaten with more at some point though I know not when.





	Girl on Fire

“Action!” Astra yelled.

Alex heard the clapper fall behind her. Her eyes were on Kara, who was at the top of a platform, in front of a very, very large green screen.Lucy stood behind her, lighting her on fire.Flames licked up the back of the suit and then quickly around to the front. Alex watched carefully, waiting for the right moment.

“OK, Kara, now! Watch your angle on the drop!”

Kara broke into a dash, charging toward the end of the platform, and then, like the well-oiled machine that she was, leapt off the end of it, plummeting like a meteor at a perfect diagonal arc into the fireproofed air cushions below.Alex knew it had been flawless.

Flames were still, however, coming up from the cushions at the bottom of the drop. 

“Mike!” Alex yelled. “You waiting for an invitation?”

Mike, one of the techs, scrambled into action and weilded a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.The familiar hiss and roiling clouds of white came pouring forth from the nozzle as he put Kara out.

“You had literally one job!” Alex yelled at him.

She strode up and waited while he finished extinguishing Kara. Kara jumped up and bounced out of the cloud of smoke and fire retardant, grinning and giving Alex a thumbs up. Satisfied that her sister was undamaged, Alex turned her attention to Mike.

“Mike, do you know why I can’t do those types of jumps anymore?”

He shook his head.

“Because I broke every bone in my body because someone wasn’t paying attention.” She looked at him, ready to tear his head off. Her fury was quiet as she said, “Pack your shit.”

He looked scared enough to keep whatever protests he might have to himself and slunk offset.Before he had gotten ten steps, Alex was already on the phone to the staffing agency, asking that they send another tech in for tomorrow.

She walked up to her sister and clapped her on her still-smoking shoulder. “You okay?”

Kara chuckled.“Pfff, come on, I’m always fine.” She pounded twice on her chest. “Made of steel.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and fire retardant. Still, I can’t have that kind of nonsense going on. A stunt crew needs to be on point.”

Kara nodded. “Yeah well, you know, I’m sure that’s what Astra appreciates about you.”

Alex swallowed. She could feel Astra walking up behind her and sure enough a moment later, felt the hand rest on her shoulder. “Good job, Alex.”

Alex felt every hard-assed bone in her body go soft. She turned around and found herself looking up into Astra’s face.There was something cruel and unfair about the fact that she’d been having detailed sexual fantasies about her best friend’s aunt since she was a teenager and was now on a four-month shoot with her.“Uh, thanks,” she answered. “I hope you got what you needed. Or do we have to light her on fire again?”

Astra’s lips curled with amusement. “No, I think we’re fine.” Her gaze lingered on Alex’s face for a moment. “I appreciated your decisiveness in dealing with that tech.”

Alex stifled a nervous giggle. “Well, we aim to try.”

Astra gave her a perplexed look for a moment. “Well, you succeeded.”

 _Aim to try? Jesus Christ,_ Alex thought. _Shoot me now._ “Thanks.” She shuffled a toe, feeling suddenly awkward and unsure of what to do next. “So, I know you’ve got the falling combat scenes to work on, it looks like you’ve got three shots in there that we need to work on today, should I get Daphne’s double ready for that?”

Astra nodded. “On point. I love it. Yes. Get her ready.” And then she walked away.

Alex stood there, wiped her palms on her jeans, and watched Astra walk away. Why did she have to wear leather pants? Her ass in those things was really more punishment than Alex could take.

“We aim to try? Your brain really does stop working when you look at Astra.”

Alex whirled around. “Shut up. You quit drooling over Lena. I still can’t believe the only reason you’re exclusively the stunt woman she uses simply because you’re the only one who can duplicate her weird-ass run.”

Kara grinned broadly and shrugged. “Well? There has to be some advantage to gazing longingly at her since college.”

“You mean obsessively,” Alex snorted.

“I’ve heard you dreaming about my aunt, you useless gay,” Kara shot back immediately. “I don’t even want to hear it.”

Alex flushed. She opted to change the subject. She put her hands on her hips and in her most authoritative tone, she said, “Can you please go tell Bridget to suit up?”

“Of course, chief,” Kara answered, with a sly smile that told Alex that there was no way Kara was done giving her shit about any of this.

Kara sauntered away, and Alex looked at her clipboard. She sent three runners for the particular harnesses they would need for the next scene and another for a cup of coffee.

She loved her job. She’d done her share of flaming jumps and so forth but planning and coordinating the stunts was rewarding too, not to mention safer. She’d managed to avoid working with Astra all this time, but the chain of events was this: Kara followed Lena wherever she went. Lena got cast in the third Cameron Caine picture. So Kara would be doing stunts for Lena, because she was the only one who could nail her run. Alex went with Kara everywhere she went, because she needed to keep her best friend’s dumb ass out of trouble.Astra got tapped to direct the third Cameron Caine picture, and Lena was doing it, which meant that Kara was doing it, which meant that Alex was doing it. There was no escape to be had.

She glanced across the soundstage, to where Astra was talking to a cameraman, describing something about a shot that involved her raising her arms high and stretching upward, and her shirt rode up a little. Those abs. Jesus. She still had them. Like steel. Ran in the family.

“You’re fine, Danvers,” she whispered.“You’re fine.”

Kara came back over with Bridget, who was suited up. She winked. “You are not fine,” she whispered back.

Alex stared back at her for a moment.

“Alex,” Astra called from where she stood with the camera man, “are we ready to start framing that first shot?”

“Um, I need about half an hour,” Alex called back.

She looked at Kara again. This wasn’t funny. Damnit. “I hate you so much.”

Kara snickered. “Break a leg, sis.”

As Kara walked away, Alex hollered after her, "I'VE ALREADY BROKEN SEVERAL!"


End file.
